


Not Your Fault

by Kaniner



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, cannon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaniner/pseuds/Kaniner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble. Sebastian blames himself for his daughter's death and Myra's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Stolen Good Will Hunting scene. This is just a drabble so it's rushed and not really fleshed out.

The room was stifling. On the surface, things seemed normal, but Joseph could tell the difference. He _knew_ what self-loathing was, what it felt like, what it did to you and what the masks looked like. He _knew_ Sebastian Castellanos, and he could tell the man was having a bad day. 

 

Since returning to work after Myra's disappearance, Sebastian had been on his best behavior. Reports were filed promptly, investigations were performed professionally and interrogations by-the-book. He was quiet, but was quick to throw casual comments and vague smiles around. Trying to seem like wasn't falling apart.

 

Sebastian rose to exchange files from the cabinet unaware of his partner's eyes following him.

 

Joseph saw the tension in his face and posture, could practically feel the guilt from his dark eyes. He'd pulled Seb from enough bars and listened to the drunk man pour his heart out enough times to know how he felt. It took far too much alcohol for him to get to that point and he never remembered the next morning, so he never truly got that weight off his chest.

 

Joseph closed his notebook quietly and walked over to the man.

 

“It's not your fault,” he said. 

 

Sebastian stiffened, knowing immediately what Joseph was talking about.

 

His mask slipped quickly into place and he loosened up, trying to appear indifferent. He shrugged. “I know.”

 

“No,” Joseph slowly shook his head. “Listen to me. It's _not_ your _fault_.”

 

Sebastian's eye twitched and his hands slid defensively into his pocket, “I _know_ that,” he snapped. 

 

Joseph could see him cracking and bits of his real reaction were revealed beneath the surface.  He took a step forward, arms raised slightly and his tone softened as he repeated. 

 

“Sebastian, it's not your fault.”

 

“Don't _fuck_ with me, Joseph!” Sebastian shouted. He slapped Joseph's hands away. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

Sebastian roared and shoved the man away, blinking furiously. “Stop! Shit, Joseph. _Fuck off_!”

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

This time when he approached, Sebastian seemed to shrink. His arms slipped back to hug at himself. When his breathing became more erratic, he ran his hands through his hair and over his face. His hands shook as they faltered over his mouth, trying to block the stifled sob that escaped.

 

Joseph continued his mantra, whispering now and raised his arms again.

 

This time Sebastian fell against him. He threw his arms around Joseph and clung to his back, squeezing the fabric of his waistcoat and buried his face into his shoulder. He finally allowed the tears he'd been holding back since the funeral free.

 

“I should have saved them,” Sebastian sobbed. His tears soaked into Joseph's clothes. “I miss them. Fuck, Joseph... Fuck.”

 

Joseph's own eyes were moist and he hugged back just as tightly. “I know.”

 

Joseph continued to hold him as he cried, gently rubbing his back, listening to his pain and doing the only thing he could: support him and be the only person allowed to see his weakness. They wouldn't speak of this, later. When he was finished crying, they'd pretend nothing had happened and work as usual.

 

But Joseph would always be there when things got bad. He'd say those words again and repeat it until Sebastian finally believed him.

 

 


End file.
